


make me feel pink

by yoonminsmofo



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Light Manipulation, M/M, Mitch loves Jonas, Superpowers, Telekinesis, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i got SAD writing this, self-conscious thoughts, this is short but it's sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminsmofo/pseuds/yoonminsmofo
Summary: Mitch and Joey spend a day exploring their powers... amongst other things.





	make me feel pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first non-Ziall fic ever and I'm extremely excited to post it! This idea just came to me after chapter two and so now we're here lol! These characters belong to @sm0keplanet and you can read their comic here: http://longexposurecomic.com
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_u wan cm 2 t lake w me_

**Dean’s home I’ll have to ask him**

_tht fuk better let u cm or ill kil im ya no_

**He’s done a lot for me, Mitch**

_jus ask n cm down_

Jonas sat up in his bed, checking the time briefly. It was only 3.24 on a Saturday and all of his school work was done. There would be no reason for Dean to not let him go.

“Where are you going, little bro?” Right, Sid. Sid stands from her own bed while pulling her earbuds out, something of The Smiths making the tinny speakers vibrate.

Jonas, ever so quick and calculated, tries to come up with an excuse. “It’s uh, hanging, uh, with Lewis?” Jonas had to physically restrain himself from face palming at the completely unbelievable lie.

To make matters worse, Sid snorts and pulls him into herself, rubbing his head with her knuckles. “You idiot, just tell me the truth.” Sid doesn't stop rubbing, not until Jonas is pushing her off harshly with a little laugh.

“Promise you won't tell,” Jonas says, a pinky finger held up between them. Sid stares at it in question before she rolls her eyes and connects pinkies with her twin. “I'm going to the lake.” With Mitch is hanging on the tip of his tongue, but he won't say it considering Sidney has no regard for Mitch in the slightest.

“That's what you had to lie about? Little bro, your life is tragic. Have fun and be safe please,” Sid says after she presses a sweet kiss to his forehead and then retreats to her pillow fort. Jonas is just happy she couldn't sense the lie from a mile away.

Tugging on the snapback hanging from the hooks by the door, Jonas moves downstairs to plead Dean to let him go. Maybe Sue can convince him.

“Dean,” Jonas says as he approaches his dad who dons his uniform pants and a tank tap. “Can I, uh, go down to the lake? I have this essay to write and there's where I like to think.” Jonas watches Dean pause whatever he’s watching and turn to look at him sternly. It makes Jonas reconsider what he wanted to do and consider ditching Mitch. Why is he going out of his way to go see Mitch?

“Where is this lake?”

“Where Sid and I used to hang out. I guess it's technically the beach, but yeah,” Jonas twiddled with the end of his shirt, nervous under Dean’s blue eyed scrutiny. It takes a few minutes, but Dean nods his head in agreement and Jonas’ heart lurches.

Before Dean can change his mind, Jonas shoots a text off to Mitch before grabbing his board and heading out the door. The breeze against his face feels so soothing and calming as he skates faster and faster to the edge of the forest. When he gets to the desolate greenery, he kicks up his board and clutches it beneath his arm as he walks through the dense forest.

“Mitch,” Jonas yells out in hope of a response. He steps over a branch cautiously before continuing to walk. He still doesn't get a response and his phone has sat idle since his last **I’ll be there soon** text, but he keeps walking to the beach he knows so well.

Suddenly, something snaps beside him loudly and as Jonas turns to the sound, somebody blocks him against the tree.

“Hey Joey.”

Jonas rolls his eyes, of course Mitch would be tormenting him right after calling him to come out. “Hi, Mitch,” he sighs. He pushes Mitch over and keeps moving to the edge of the forest where it drops out to the beach he played around when he was young. He follows the path he knows so well, vaguely wondering if Mitch is even still following him.

Eventually, both boys get to the sandy beach and stare at the water ahead. “So,” Jonas says briefly, “You called me here to do what exactly?” The water moves forward in waves, lapping against the sand in strong, inviting strides. They stand in silence for a few more seconds until Mitch claps his hands.

“Just wanna do stuff with our powers. What, you don't wanna?” Mitch has a scowl in his eyes like he's trying to scare Jonas into using his power and it immediately works as he radiates green light. “Very good, Spots.”

Mitch goes on to line a few pebbles up and stare harshly at them, throwing a wink at Jonas before making them lift in the air. The pebbles float up higher in the air each time, Mitch adding some shells and even making a little crab float. Mitch must sense Jonas’ jealousy because he makes the shells and pebbles move in the air around Jonas’ head, the little crab clinging onto a shell.

“So you've got telekinesis which is so much cooler than mine,” Jonas sighs. He watches the shells move before grabbing the crab and putting him down on the ground. Mitch is all concentration and focus with his big crooked teeth and sharp lip. Jonas flicks his wrist out of curiosity and a yellow glow appears, little speckles of the luminescence floating towards Mitch.

“Fuck! Jo!” Mitch yells when he loses focus to step around the lights which makes the shells fall straight to the ground. Jonas laughs, the colors turning a delightful yellow as they spin back in a delicate dance. “You know, your power is pretty cool. Who the hell else can move light, fuckin’, that's cool.” Jonas laughs as Mitch lifts the shells in the air again and watches intently as his light goes from dulling yellow spurts to full, sunflower yellow ribbons wrapping around the length of Mitch’s entire body. The color from the lights does wonders on his skin, making him look more porcelain and perfect than usual.

Jonas flicks his wrist and the lights retract. He can command their movements with his hands and guide the path of the light. He notices he can't control the more emotional colors, like pink and green and red, but can really only control his neutral color of yellow. He flicks his wrist again and the yellow light hits a rock on the sand, shattering it into a million pieces. He finds it pretty cool honestly and the impressed face Mitch puts on also makes it all the more worth it.

“What else can y’ do?” Mitch plops onto the sand with his shells just to watch Mitch who lifts two yellow lights and strikes like whips at the water. It parts for a second before clashing back into itself. “Boo, that sucked!” Mitch patronizes. The words should discourage him, but instead, they seem to challenge Jonas who turns to a bigger rock in the water and strikes it at both ends towards the middle. It takes a lot of strength, but it parts in the middle perfectly. Jonas feels the sweat on his brow, but the pride he feels is much stronger than the overbearing heat.

“Is that better for you?” Jonas says with a smirk of his own. He thinks he might look stupid, all pudgy and round and freckled while trying to smirk but he doesn't really mind, not with the astonished way Mitch is looking at him. The blond lies back on the sand and Jonas follows suit under the blazing sun.

Not ten minutes later, Mitch whines, “It's fuckin’ hot.” Jonas chuckles because he's so white and the chances of Mitch going red like a lobster are very high producing a perfect mental image. Mitch sits up instead and turns to Jonas with a, “Wanna swim?” Jonas looks over to Mitch in surprise, like the last thing he would expect Mitch to do is to go for a swim, but agrees anyway.

Mitch begins undressing first, stripping off his loose tank top and tattered jeans until he's just in his orange boxers. He has a sly smile on his face as he looks to Jonas, his counterpart who goes red in the cheeks and radiates in pink. “C’mon, Joey, let's go for a swim.” Mitch dives right into the shallow blue water as he moves through the open water. He gets far enough to really just see Jonas clearly, another wide smile etching onto his face.

From the shore, Jonas watches Mitch beckon him in. He and Mitch haven't seen each other naked, only barely just got on good terms, and he's remarkably self conscious. Mitch is so tall and handsome, slim build and lean muscles under smooth white skin that makes Jonas so envious compared to his chunkier frame, pudgy face, and abhorrent freckles. He doesn't see what Mitch could want from him.

“Spots!” Mitch calls from down the water. “Don't be scared, I promise there's nothin’ out here!” Jonas only notices the green rings spinning around him wildly when he looks out to the ocean before he blushes red again, now even more self conscious knowing that Mitch knows he's scared.

But Mitch isn't letting up and Jonas does want to get in the water.

His jeans come off first because he can manage his thighs and he does love them very much. It's what's under the dreaded shirt that makes him squirm in worry. This time, he does notice the green light making sharp jabs every now and then in the fear that he's filled with.

Jonas is hyperaware of everything as he reaches the hem of his shirt. He hasn't looked up, but he promises Mitch is watching him intently, watching every move of the green lights and Jonas’ trembling fingers.

Jonas pulls his shirt up in a quick motion, working at twice his normal speed to get it off, on the ground, and then into the water all without letting Mitch view too much of his chubby torso. He succeeds in his mission until Mitch is right in front of him. Mitch really is all bony hips, flat planes of his chest, and thin thighs that make him seem both smaller and taller than he really is.

“See, Joey? Not so bad,” Mitch says. He dunks down into the water and comes up laughing, his hair pressed to his forehead. The action makes Jonas laugh too, just a small sound. “Let's swim.”

Both boys swim out deeper and deeper into the water until Jonas can't touch the ground without submerging his head. Mitch can just barely reach, but he can still stay above the rippling water trying to pull Jonas in.

“Mitch!” said boy splutters. The blond looks back at him, looks back at the green lights skimming the top of the water, and he leaps into action. He grabs Jonas from the thighs before hoisting him up above water, pressing the coughing boy right up to his chest. Mitch feels hot under his collar as he presses his hands to Jonas’ thick thighs to keep him up, the freckled boy still not noticing his actions through his coughing fit.

When Jonas calms himself down, he sinks into Mitch before pulling back like he's been stung. He tries to keep pulling back and as he gets worked up, pink and green lights wrap around both boys making Jonas hyperventilate. “Let me go, Mitch.” But the blond’s insistent, his hands only grabbing more of those thick thighs he loves and keeping him close. “Mitch!”

“Why the fuck are you scared? Don't be scared of me. I won't do anything to you. And the water’s fine, there's nothing-”

“I-I’m not scared of you or the water, Mitch. I'm not a baby,” Jonas objects. He's settled into Mitch by now, hands resting on his shoulders and his heart racing at the mere idea of Mitch being strong enough to carry him like this. “I-I just. I'm-” Jonas doesn't have the energy to finish his statement and he just wraps one arm around his stomach, hoping Mitch will get the point and let go.

It takes Mitch a second between watching Joey’s eyes and watching the way the lights dance and simmer in and out of hue before he gets it. Joey’s arm looks tensed and Mitch realizes he's holding onto his stomach harshly, probably creating gross marks, and the thought makes him gasp harshly.

“No, no, Jo. Joey, my Spots. You're fucking beautiful. What do you mean?” Mitch hoists Jonas up even closer, making sure to grip him everywhere he can, feel the way the dark speckled skin fits in his whole hand.

Jonas, on the other hand, starts radiating a new color; blue. Mitch doesn't know what this one means and has never seen it before, but he pays no mind to it as he puts Jonas back down where he can touch. “My Joey, you're perfect, fuck,” Mitch whispers. Tentatively, not knowing what blue means and not wanting to be slashed at, Mitch lowers his hands to Jonas’ soft stomach, right where he's pudgy and freckled and his skin is burning hot. Mitch feels unkempt to be doing this, if anything, knowing his rough hands and pointed bones don't deserve the soft curves of Jonas’ hips into the smooth material of his boxers.

“Mitch,” Jonas says fervently. He pushes the blond’s hands away roughly, fat tears making a screen over his glassy eyes. “Why-Why are you lying? I-It’s bad enough you e-even saw me like this and now you’re lying?” Jonas rubs at his eyes, opening his mouth to say something, but he closes it again and instead turns to head to shore. He’s crying softly, trudging through the water until he notices that he’s not moving. The shore seems to be getting even further and when he looks down, he’s hovering over the water with no control over his movements.

Mitch wraps his arms around him when Jonas is close and it clicks in him why he was hovering. Mitch is bleeding from his nose profusely, his eyes half lidded and tired. “Never,” he heaves, “never done it to a person.” Jonas forgets about his self conscious thoughts to instead bring water to Mitch’s face and tip his head back to stop the bleeding.

“Don’t do stupid things like that, Mitch. You’re going to get hurt one day.” Mitch rubs the blood off into the water, an arm still wrapped around Jonas’ soft tummy. The blond is still lightheaded with the edges of a headache banging into his brain, but Jonas’ small and fat hands cradle his face lovingly and Mitch can't risk letting this go.

“I couldn't fucking stand you leaving. Especially leaving sad. You are beautiful, I'm not lying,” Mitch says harshly. He brushes Jonas’s wet hair from his face and sweetly cups his jaw. “Spots, you're beyond perfect.” And when Mitch kisses him, his face salty from the ocean water and his cold hands holding onto the warmth that radiates from Jonas, Jonas has to hold in his gasp of shock. Mitch’s touch had never been soft, never been gentle, but today, right now where he was holding him close, his big teeth and slim build and sharp lip were nearly intoxicating and entirely addicting.

Jonas felt pink. He could feel pink bursting through his veins and moving through his fingertips and toes, a pink ribbon of light surrounding both boys much like the blue ribbons that were just around him. He pulls back to stare at Mitch in almost a new daze. Mitch has gone red in the cheeks with only the edges of a crooked smile on his face rather than his usual scowl. Jonas is in love.

Mitch tips forward again as he presses an even softer kiss to Jonas’ lips while holding him close and tight, tracing hearts into his dark, freckled skin. Jonas feels a volt run through him and suddenly, the light around them goes from pink to rainbow, a whole distortion of color that seems just as confused as he feels.

When he notices, Mitch pulls back and laughs at the color collage. “Pretty fucking gay, huh,” he chuckles adorably and Jonas joins in because, yeah, it is pretty fucking gay.

**

They spend hours in the lake, most of them spent kissing and touching and feeling rather than actually getting acquainted with their powers, but when Jonas gets a call from Sidney, he knows it's about time to leave. She says dinner’s gonna be ready soon and if he doesn’t want to get on Dean’s bad side, his best bet is to get home pretty quick.

Jonas pulled on his jeans and his t shirt, feeling gross by the shirt clinging to his wet tummy. Mitch pulled on his own clothes beside him, looking unnecessarily good in the sunset’s light. For a second he looks soft and sated, gentle like he's never been and smaller than Jonas’ seen him since middle school. Jonas feels another volt through to his fingers and the light dances around him in the lightest pink he's ever seen. But the light leaves him soon and little flames of pink light move over to Mitch’s side.

“Your fuckin’ light’s touching me, Joey,” Mitch swears out, but the smile on his face suggests he doesn’t really mind. Jonas tugged on his SnapBack and kicked up his board before turning over to Mitch. The blond boy is just staring at him with no movement, just a smirk working on the corner of his mouth. “Let's go before you get in trouble.”

The sky is dark when they walk off the beach and into the forest, a comfortable silence resting over their heads.

Mitch, for his part, reaches out for Jonas who immediately grabs his hand, a pink circle swirling between their arms and hands. Nobody speaks still, but Mitch’s face softens in a newfound calm and Jonas goes red under the freckles.

They take the long route home and make the moments last until at last, they reach Jonas’ two story house. His phone just blinks with a text from Dean, but Jonas ignores that in favor of turning to Mitch who still won't let his hand go.

“You know I should sneak you out more,” Mitch sneers and if it happened at any other time, Jonas would be running inside full speed. But right then, under the moonlight and the halo of pink on Mitch’s head, Jonas falls still and silent. “I'll see you tomorrow, Spots.” Mitch leans down to grab his waist, Jonas just rising to his tiptoes, before they kiss softly. Another rainbow flutters around them as they part ways and another text comes in.

“Tomorrow then, Mitch. Sleep tight.” Jonas can't resist a last kiss before he runs to his door letting the pink light follow him through the doorway, but never separating from Mitch’s fingers.

 


End file.
